This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to audio structures such as speaker grill structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.
Designers of portable computer speaker enclosures are faced with competing demands. Speaker grills should allow sound to be freely emitted from within a portable computer. At the same time, a speaker grill cannot be too porous. Speaker grills that have openings that are too large may fail to properly protect speakers from damage and may not be able to prevent the intrusion of foreign matter to the interior of the computer.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved audio structures such as speaker grill structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.